


Dall'alba al tramonto - 21 Maggio

by SunshineBipolarMind



Series: Metamoro - La raccolta di Sunshine [1]
Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Twitter, Love, M/M, Sunsets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBipolarMind/pseuds/SunshineBipolarMind
Summary: Ermal porta Fabrizio in uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti, uno di quei posti magici nei quali sua madre spesso lo portava da bambino.





	Dall'alba al tramonto - 21 Maggio

Ermal si tolse le scarpe, tenendole tra le dita.

Le sensazioni che percepì sotto i piedi mentre camminava, lo riportarono indietro di tanti anni, a quando per la prima volta sua madre portò lui e i suoi fratelli in quel posto magico.

Percorse il viottolo circondato da piccoli fiori viola, fino ad arrivare in quel punto dove gli scogli venivano lambiti dalle onde azzurre dell’Adriatico, seguito a ruota da Fabrizio.

L’odore di salsedine lo avvolse completamente, respirando a pieni polmoni prima di voltarsi verso il moro, che gli si era avvicinato e lo teneva per un fianco, mentre in lontananza un ragazzo correva sul bagnasciuga seguito dal suo cane.

“È bellissimo qui…” constatò il moro, posando un bacio leggero tra i ricci dell’altro che si muovevano ribelli per colpa del venticello caldo che proveniva dal mare.

“Questo è uno dei miei posti preferiti da quando sono qui…” spiegò, indicando, poi, un punto sull’orizzonte, dove una scogliera rocciosa separava il mare dal cielo, dietro la quale il sole faceva capolino, regalando un’alba aranciata.

“Da qui si vede casa mia.”

Fabrizio sembrò non capire ed Ermal rise osservando la sua espressione confusa.

“Quella è l’Albania, Bizio.”

Quello di Punta Palascia era il punto più orientale della Puglia, quello più vicino alla sua patria.

“Ti manca casa tua?” gli chiese Fabrizio una volta che, sistemati due teli uno accanto all’altro, si sedettero a pochi metri dal mare.

“Certo che mi manca, non ci torno da un bel po’…” guardò l’orizzonte con aria malinconica, tenendosi indietro sulle braccia, le gambe bianchissime tese davanti a sé.

“Mi manca un sacco mia nonna… le avevo promesso che questo Natale sarei andato da lei, e invece…”

“E invece so’ arrivato io che t’ho quasi costretto a sta’ da me.” Finì la frase il moro, sentendosi in colpa. Ermal gli sorrise, sollevando una mano verso la sua guancia, muovendo il pollice sul suo zigomo.

“Il prossimo Natale ti ci porto con me, così potrà punirti lei… Sai, nonna è molto rigida, usa ancora metodi ortodossi di punizione…” vide il moro ingoiare un groppo di saliva, visibilmente spaventato e scoppiò a ridere.

“Nun me pia ‘ngiro. Le vecchie me fanno paura. Me ricordo la vecchia zia de mi padre, me staccava e guance ogni vorta che me vedeva. “ raccontò con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di terrore, che divertirono il riccio ancora di più, tanto da sbellicarsi dalle risate ad immaginarsi la scena.

Si prese la pancia tra le mani, quando Fabrizio finse di offendersi, mettendo un broncio che nemmeno Anita era mai riuscita a mettere su, incrociando le braccia.

“A stronzo, c’ho i traumi. Anvedi come se diverte!”

Ermal si sollevò sulle ginocchia, cercando di sciogliere le braccia, facendo fatica a trattenersi dal ridere.

“Dai Bizio, se non rido di te, di chi dovrei ridere?” il moro aprì allora le sue braccia tatuate, inglobando il corpo dell’altro, che si slanciò un po’ troppo, tanto che finirono sdraiati uno sull’altro, occhi negli occhi a ridere come due bambini.

Fabrizio gli carezzò il viso, sollevando la cortina di ricci che gli finivano sugli occhi. Era davvero bello il suo Ermal…

Il riccio si fiondò sulle labbra distese in un piccolo sorriso del moro, dando vita ad un bacio dolce, caldo e leggero, come si sentivano in quel momento, in quel posto isolato, lontano dalla frenesia di tutti i giorni, lontano dal loro staff, dalle loro regole, dalle loro imposizioni.

Erano liberi di amarsi lontano da tutti.

Il sole per fortuna non era particolarmente forte quel giorno, il cielo era costellato da qualche nuvoletta passeggera, non impedendo, però, la vista dei monti albanesi.

Colse l’occasione per raccontare altri ricordi della sua infanzia, quelli più belli che riusciva ad estrapolare, mentre entrambi sdraiati su un fianco, uno di fronte all’altro, parola dopo parola, tra carezze e baci, si addormentarono.

***

Mosse la mano in cerca del corpo di Ermal, toccando solo un telo tiepido.

Aprì gli occhi, cercando il riccio confuso e trovandolo a riva, con i piedi nell’acqua a guardare il sole che piano tramontava, rendendo i colori più vividi, il paesaggio surreale.

Prese il suo cellulare, aprendo la fotocamera per immortalare quel momento; scattò una, due, tre foto.

Sorrise, quando si rese conto di non aver ripreso un bel niente se non il suo compagno mentre si stendeva, mentre lanciava un sassolino a pelo d’acqua e mentre osservava il mare.

Sollevò lo sguardo vedendolo tornare da lui, chiedendogli che ci facesse con il cellulare in mano.

“T’ho fatto n'set fotografico senza volello…” spiegò, mostrandogli le foto.

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Seh seh, Bizietto mio, ammettilo che il mio culo è il più bel paesaggio che tu abbia mai visto e hai subito colto l’occasione per fargli una foto, che incornicerai e appenderai in camera tua, per quando non ci sarò…” lo sguardo eloquente che gli lanciò, finì la frase per lui e Fabrizio lo spintonò piano, abbracciandolo subito dopo.

“Che me ne faccio de’ foto, che tanto c’ho ben impresso in testa ogni tuo minimo particolare, ogni curva, ogni neo...”sussurrò accanto al suo orecchio, posandogli un piccolo bacio in quel punto sensibile, che sapeva mandasse in visibilio il suo ragazzo.

“Torniamo a casa? Che qua c’è ancora troppa luce per noi…” e alzandosi, presero a correre mano nella mano come due ragazzini innamorati, sorridendosi radiosi.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto a quel ragazzino di 13 anni che correva su quei prati inseguendo i suoi fratelli, che dopo ventitré anni avrebbe corso nello stesso modo, con quasi la stessa spensieratezza di allora, con l’amore della sua vita?

Perché l’amore non è altro che la forma più pura di sentimenti, scaturita dal cuore.

L’amore era Fabrizio.

L'amore erano loro due.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi approdata finalmente anche qui!  
> Alcuni di voi forse mi conoscono già, seguendomi e leggendomi su Wattpad, posterò anche qui i miei lavori, a breve metterò tutto in pari...
> 
> Intanto, ecco a voi una delle oneshot più dolci che abbia scritto, inspirata dalle bellissime foto postate dal nostro riccio qualche giorno fa, nella mia Puglia. 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia C:
> 
> Sunshine.


End file.
